


Pin and Press

by Nilysil



Series: Lucifer and Xev [5]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Combi-genitalia, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Fingering, Intimate partners, Large Insertion, M/M, Mawframe, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-canon biology, Oral, Size Difference, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilysil/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: After each tense mission Lucifer helps cool down his partner; sometimes they go further than a usual cool down, ending in panting breath and rolling curls.





	Pin and Press

**Author's Note:**

> Subtitled: ‘SPACE DILF GETS PLOWED BY VIRILE YOUNG CHAP AND IS SHOWN HOW ITS DONE’  
> \- Maunderfiend
> 
> Co-star's Maunderfiend's Ice Chroma, Lucifer!  
> [ http://maunderfiend.tumblr.com/ ]

The Excalibur prime breathes a slow exhale as he melts into his partner’s cold hands, turquoise palms stroking and kneading against the burning beneath his skin and his steaming vents. He’s sat lax between the chroma’s bent legs, gilded trim reflecting the dim light of the snow-scape playing at their backs. Connected speakers to the cabin screen whisper sounds of chilling winds – a chill the chroma strokes in careful drags at his partner’s skin. Hotspots are gently kneaded out, and he’s careful with his claws as they press lines through the prime’s chest vent. Lucifer breathes at the prime’s nape; and Xev mildly shivers with a low sigh, shifting, keeping his pacing breath steady.

Lucifer’s hands knead down the prime’s body, breathing another chill into the prime’s warm shoulders. “So,” he starts, hands cupping at the prime’s inner thighs where blossoms of heat persist. “You think you fixed the issue with your legs?” He kneads cold palms into his partner’s unwanted warmth, careful as his hands drift past Xev’s crotch. Another exhale at the prime’s warm nape.

“I think so,” the prime mildly quivers, concentrating on calming his breathing. The ice chroma’s hands spread back up over his stomach, fingers stroking through the warm vents in his chest. “I only managed to test them, once,” he lifts his head as one of Lucifer’s hands presses cold into his throat. Leaning his helm into the cupping palm as it holds at his face, releasing a slow sigh as his headache fades. “My thighs still seemed to work after I tested them,” between his thighs he’s unfurled, claspers in a lazy cross. “Don’t know if it was just temporary though.” He hums, leaning into the caressing palm as it moves down to his throat and chest.

The chroma reignites his elemental ward, cupping the prime’s pecs as it coats them – Xev sighs and leans back against the chroma. Lucifer nuzzles his helm into the prime’s neck, blowing another cold breath that brings another shiver through his partner’s spine. Xev smiles. “Might’ve been a bad idea to let myself hang out,” the prime laughs, pressing his head on the chroma’s. Lucifer’s claws stroke his cooling chest, fingers carefully dipping against the fleshy vents and rub his cold aura into the overheated prime.

“Well, it was your idea,” the chroma smirks, pressing his maw into the crook of the prime’s neck. “Do you need some more time, Xev?”

“Ah, yeah,” the prime sighs. “Maybe a bit more,” Xev cups the chroma’s hand as it comes to rest at his thigh, claws spreading over his skin. A smile splits the prime’s maw as the chroma’s other hand curls at his stomach. “After we get me cooled down, we can probably test them out – see if they’ll stay connected after I cum.”

Lucifer snorts, breathing a chilled purr at the prime’s neck. “Sure thing, Sunshine. Think there’s still a couple hotspots that still need taken care of in your chest.” His palm strokes up over the prime’s pecs, softly pressing at skin while the underside of his fingers drift into the warm fleshy vents. Xev leans into the cold palm as the blowing air from his warm internals gradually slows, relaxing as his systems gradually calms.

They’re still as the chroma’s chill works itself into the excalibur’s systems; slight heated pants eventually slow into even breath, overstimulated nerves and circuits slowly going numb as he leans back onto the chroma’s wide chest. Xev fingers at the hand sat on his thigh, lazily staring down as his claspers wander over his released member. Lucifer breathes at his neck, hand stroking down the prime’s inner thigh – the radiating chill makes the prime twitch. The prime runs his fingers over the chroma’s thighs, helm leaning against the chroma as cold palms at his skin for elusive hotspots. The chroma smiles into the prime’s neck, purring against the prime’s scar as he watches his partner’s claspers. Xev sighs, squeezing the buried face with a smile. He hums, stroking the chroma’s thighs. “I think I might be good now; what do you think, Luci?”

“Mmm, give me a moment to check,” the chroma purrs, hands spreading on the prime’s skin. Large turquoise palms pet along the prime, starting from curling over his shoulders down a slow rising chest and over Xev’s stomach. “I got some ideas that can give your legs a work out.” Claws spread down the prime’s thighs, nipping at his neck.

Xev spreads for the exploring claws as they cup at his thighs, nerves twitching in his groin. “I’d like to hear what you have in mind, big boy,” he hums, a shiver rolling down his spine as Lucifer breathes at his neck.

Lucifer’s palms are slow to move back up the prime’s legs, “let’s see how your legs are first, then I’ll tell you, old man.” The prime snorts. “Didn’t find any more hotspots, so I think you’re good now, Xev.” He purrs, thumbing at Xev’s thighs, watching as the prime’s claspers coil – one wrapping at his thumb. Xev’s hands migrate from Lucifer’s thighs to his arms, leaning back with his smiling maw presses against the chroma’s.

They stare down to the wandering claspers, turquoise hands hooking at the prime’s hips with fingers nestling into the crooks of Xev’s crotch. Radiant cold brushes against Xev’s sensitivities, nerves twitching in his loins and he rolls. A low groan leaves him, member twitching as the chroma’s hands stroke at his skin and gently press at his lips. His claspers twirl around the chroma’s index fingers, Lucifer spreading his fingers along his partner’s skin, stroking a thumb over the excalibur’s member.

“Would you just want some fingers to get started?” Lucifer purrs into Xev’s neck, pressing the prime up against him. A cold palm cradles at Xev, cupping over his partner’s dark flesh. A shuddering exhale leaves the prime as the chill brushes up against him, rolling against the hand nestling at his crotch. His claspers wrap at the chroma’s fingers, member twitching beneath a cold thumb.

“Mmm, yeah,” the prime grins, “whenever you can slip in, would be fine.” He rolls, pressing his flesh against the chroma’s chill with a slighted gasp. Lucifer divides Xev’s lips with cold digits, fingers caressing sensitive flesh as he palms at the prime’s base and clit. A sigh coaxes its way out of the prime as the cold hand at his groin drags up, fingers in a light press on his clit and underside of his member. His claspers coil at his length, holding him up and open for the hand at his groin.

With his free hand Lucifer cups Xev’s chest, stroking cold on the jagged slits that make the prime’s calmed vents. He presses cold into his prime, maw nuzzling into his partner’s neck with a mild teasing growl. The prime hums, fingering through Lucifer’s feathers as he presses and kneads. “Going to get you nice and wet for what I have in mind,” the chroma purrs.

Xev arches against Lucifer’s palms. “Oh, I can’t wait,” he hums, member pressed up against his stomach, pinned against him by the chroma’s stroking palm. Chill breathes against his lips and clit, fingers splitting his lips open in a gentle tease. “Ah,” Xev sighs, rolling at the cold touches against his clit, twitching against his stomach as the frills flex.

Lucifer breathes cold onto the prime’s scarred neck, his fingers moving in slow as his maw mouths at white and grey skin with his warm smooth tongue. For a moment, the prime tenses; maw agape as the chroma nips gently at his neck, combining warmth with cold breath. Xev relaxes again onto the chroma, happily exposing his neck further to the cold and comforting maw. As the chroma works more sounds out of his smaller partner, Xev’s thoughts drift through the sensations – adoring the dual temperatures at his neck.

He rolls on Lucifer’s hand, his own cupping at the chroma’s jaw and crest as a claw dips against his vulva, sliding slick at his flesh as it strokes up and across his clit in a lazy swirl. The hand palms against his underside, frills twitch and flex against the cold slicken palm before it returns to his flesh. Fingers spread him open, palm gently pressing against his dark underside as claspers wrap at around the turquoise wrist. He leans up into the hand at his chest, a hand moving from arm to thigh.

“Ready, Sunshine?” Lucifer purrs, maw pressing against the prime’s neck, fingers stroking through slicken lips and curling beneath him in a gentle lift. Xev’s frilled member flexes against the chroma’s feathered chill, a hum rolling from the prime.

Xev shifts on his partner’s hand. “Ah, yeah,” he chirps, fingers spreading in the chroma’s thigh as turquoise presses between his lips. “Though,” the prime starts with a purr, “I’d love to have you down there, in other ways.”

“Oh? Well, you’ll just have to wait,” the chroma softly growls into his skin, cupping the prime’s flesh and palming against the member’s underside.

“I know I’ll have to wait for _that_ , Luci,” the prime smiles, helm pressing on the chroma. A meek sound crawls from the prime as he rolls on the turquoise hand. “I was thinking, about your mouth down there,” he trails off with a small sigh, rolling up against the chroma’s kneading hand. “Hot mouth, cold breath… just a thought; we’ve never done it before.”

Lucifer hooks his fingers beneath Xev and cups the slick lips, rumbling a grinning growl on the prime’s skin. “Certainly, sunshine,” he smiles, “do you want fingers first, or would you want me down there now, eating you out?” He purrs at the side of the prime’s helm, drawing a quiver through Xev’s spine.

Xev shifts, legs pressing out on the chroma’s. “Both are so tempting, it’s hard to decide,” he leans his neck into the chroma’s teasing mouth, cold exhale merging with a warm tongue tasting his skin. Turquoise fingers press on his lips, palm nudging against his base. The excalibur withholds a groan, rolling against the hand at his flesh, “actually, yeah. I want your mouth down there,” he hums, “I’ll get a filling later.”

“You sure will,” the chroma whispers, pressing his maw into the crook of Xev’s neck. He pets over the prime’s flesh, wiggling his wrist free of the winding claspers as his slicken fingers stroke up Xev’s flexing member. His large hands settle on the prime’s hips, drawing in his legs. “Hold on, I’ll get into position,” he purrs. Despite his size the chroma easily scoots himself out from behind the prime, moving at first off to the side before stepping off the bed entirely. The prime scoots himself forward, his legs remaining spread, as the chroma kneels – turquoise hands guiding the prime’s legs over his shoulders. Lucifer breathes onto the prime as his partner gets comfortable, leaning back on the covers, legs crossed at the chroma’s back.

A tinge of heat flows over the prime’s face, staring down his body with Lucifer’s head between his thighs, legs laying over bulky shoulders and cupped with cold palms. There’s a shiver that crawls up from his loins as the chroma growls against his inner thigh, tongue caressing his skin. His member twitches, claspers wrapping at it and holding it off to the side so he can continue to gaze. “You look beautiful from this angle, Sunshine,” Lucifer purrs at his thigh, hoisting the prime closer to his mouth.

Behind Xev the cabin screen continues to play the snow-scape; a slope coated in snow, tall trees and thick shrubs outlining the false clearing it displays. Xev is backlit by the screen’s brilliant white, his inner blue energy glow shining through his scars, vents, and splitting maw. In the shaded light, the glow from the prime’s crotch is apparently; a soft blue radiating beneath his dark flesh. Lucifer mouths at the junction of the prime’s thigh to groin, his aura brushing over the prime’s lips. Xev shivers. “You ready?” Lucifer asks, staring up at Xev’s blue blush with a smile.

“Mmm yeah, Luci,” the prime mewls, sinking against Lucifer’s hands as they hold him open, cupping his thighs beneath the thigh juts. “I’m ready, for you to eat me up.” He sticks out a conglomerate of his maw tentacles, sliding along his maw.

Lucifer adjusts the prime by spreading him further open, his partner’s knees coming to rest on his shoulders; the prime’s feet paw in the air with claws in a lazy curl. He presses his closed maw on the prime’s inner thigh, grazing along skin as he breathes cold at dark skin and flesh. There’s a reactionary clench from Xev as the chroma’s tongue drags at the outer skin of his open slit, clawing the sheets in burning anticipation.

An open moan slips from the prime as Lucifer’s tongue moves at his clit, encompassing the sensitive bud in warmth and a teasing chill. He’s slow to mouth over the prime’s flesh, maw grazing over slick lips and drawing more sounds from the excalibur while his tongue slowly presses and kneads on Xev’s clit. The prime’s legs draw inwards, pulling the chroma’s arms closer with curling claws. Lucifer shifts them, pushing the prime further up and his arms resting on the bed beneath open legs. His tongue drifts downwards as he makes minor adjustments, feeling through the dark flesh around Xev’s vulva.

“Nnnmph,” the prime whimpers, head tilting to one side and biting at his lip. Xev is in a partial lay, one arm holding him steady as he fingers at one of chroma’s hands wrapped beneath his thigh. “Luci, fuck,” he groans, withholding a roll of his hips.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to finish already, Sunshine,” the chroma rumbles, trailing his tongue through Xev’s moist lips. The prime’s claspers paw at his forward crown, wrapping around with a gentle needing pull. Xev is careful to unwrap his claspers from the chroma’s horns, dragging them back up over his twitching member.

“Nnn, no. It’s just,” he arches against the tongue burying against his lips with a gasp. “First time with you down there. I love it.” He thumbs over the chroma’s fingers, holding himself at his stomach.

“Oh, I love the view too,” the chroma rumbles, lifting the prime’s legs for a better fill. “I never got a good look at you before, down here,” he purrs, mouthing gently on the prime’s clit and lips. “It’s nice. I might come again some other time.” His tongue laps around the prime’s clit, breathing cold to draw a quiver from his partner. Xev whines, his fingers entwined with the hand cupping his left thigh, his other hand holds his claspers against his stomach and twitching member. The chroma’s tongue presses and curls at him, tracing out fleshy lips and clenching vulva – ready and slick. Lucifer rumbles against the prime’s sensitivity, his hand on Xev’s right thigh moves from backward to front, thumb pressing open saturated lips.

Xev’s hips shift within the strong hold, tentatively rolling against the chroma’s mouth and the warm tongue among chilled breath. He holds his member close, hand shifting around the flexing frills lining his aching shaft. Claspers entwine around him, villi underside ends petting reactionarily at his tip. His hand moves from him as Lucifer’s mouth returns to his clit; tongue trailing up through his lips and against his vulva, tracing out along his clit and up the base of his length. Lucifer’s mouth brings more sounds from the prime; a series of half-held moans and guttural groans as the back of his head presses into the sheets. Xev can feel himself approaching his peak, senses mush with his flesh against the Chroma’s warmth and chill.

Lucifer purrs into the crook of the prime’s thigh and crotch, thumb pressing to spread and open his partner’s vulva for his exploring tongue. “Come on, Sunshine,” he rumbles, mouthing against spread lips and engorged clit. He shifts his grip on Xev’s clutching legs, moving the prime’s right over his shoulder as his hand holds at Xev’s hip. The prime’s feet cross and paw at each other against Lucifer’s back, thighs pressing on shoulder and hand. “How are your legs doing?”

Xev groans, hand gripping at his member. “No aching, so far,” he breathes, pausing for a coming moan, “I’m close, Luci.” His legs press on the chroma, an extended groan. “So, we’ll see,” he sighs, withholding a roll of his hips and stroking his member. “Take me over, Babe.”

“Certainly,” Lucifer purrs, mouthing at the prime. He holds Xev steady as he buries his maw against the dark flesh, tongue nestling against spread vulva, sliding slick against an engorged clit. “I’m gonna take you right over,” he rumbles, breathing cold and tongue twirling slick. The prime falls back into pure sensations as Lucifer’s maw presses and graze, drawing out guttural sounds signaling his approaching peak. Xev groans disconnected Orokin words, moaning the chroma’s name between near restrained whimpers; hips rocking in the chroma’s palms with clutching thighs as he nears his first finish on the chroma’s tongue and against his stomach. Whimpers persists, his pitch increasing between heated exhales.

Lucifer feels the resurging heat within the prime’s thighs, pulling his partner close and reigniting his elemental ward.

It pulls an open quivering gasp from the prime, his legs squeezing as he teeters at the edge – and it’s Lucifer’s mouth that finally takes him over, pressing in full over his vulva and purring at his clit. He clutches at the sheets as one of his hands tend to his member, claspers squeezing tight around him as he strokes himself. Lucifer hoists the prime’s hips upwards, holding the prime’s squeezing thighs over his shoulders as Xev rolls against his mouth, tongue brushing between frilled lips and at sensitive clit. The prime’s legs clutch at the chroma’s head, quivering shins crossing and claws curling at Lucifer’s back.

Xev whines as his orgasm spills over, rocking up against Lucifer’s mouth with both hands clutching at the bed sheets. His phallus flexes within the clasper binds, twitching against his stomach as energetic spurts of luminescent viscous spatters over. Muscles clench against the chroma’s teasing tongue penetration; hips thrusting through his dual final. Lucifer holds him through, maw held against the prime’s slick lips as the prime begins to come down - Xev’s legs clutching around his head.

“Looks like they still work,” Lucifer rumbles into Xev’s thigh, lowering his partner’s hips back down to the sheets, unwrapping the legs from around his shoulders.

“Yay,” Xev breathlessly chirps, looking down over his body to the chroma holding up his legs; his feet paw in the air, long claws curling and spreading as he tests the connection. “Give me a moment to test them,” he whispers, working to calm his pacing breath, “then, you’re free to fill me up, Luci,” he purrs with a smile.

Lucifer chuckles, pushing the prime further up the bed as he moves to stand. Xev tests out the full range of motions his legs still possess, motioning about in the air as the chroma leans down over him with cold hand kneading over his sides – pressing down over blossoming heat. Between his spread thighs Xev can feel the chroma’s expressed arousal, soft and pliable against his groinal junction. His legs squeeze around the chroma’s hips, drawing his partner close and pressing the chroma’s mass up beside his smaller length – almost twice his size. Lucifer snorts, and Xev snickers, his claspers pull their members together.

“How do I even manage to fit you,” the prime sighs with a smile, hands trailing up through the chroma’s feathered biceps.

The chroma mouths at the prime’s neck, pressing mock kisses along his throat with the front of a slicken maw. His hands trail down the prime’s sides, claws nestling at his partner’s hips. “You tell me,” he rumbles into Xev’s neck, “I have no idea.” The prime purrs beneath him, legs hitching up and pulling the chroma’s groin against his lips. Lucifer works the prime’s systems back to a stable temperature, covering Xev in a renewed chill that takes his breathing back down level and even. His member presses on his prime, still held semi-tight by the wrapping claspers as he makes a final pass over the prime’s sides. When Lucifer is thoroughly satisfied Xev’s temperature has evened out he pulls back, unwrapping the claspers from his shaft.

“You going to take me like this or …?” The prime purrs, claws crossing at the base of the chroma’s tail.

Lucifer rumbles a chuckle at the prime’s neck before he stands, unhitching the prime’s legs from around his waist. “Go ahead and put your legs down.”

Xev complies; unwrapping his legs from around the chroma’s waist and letting them hang off the side of the bed. Lucifer’s massive thighs straddle him, the chroma crawling into a knelt crouch above him on the bed. “May be difficult to get settled,” he chuckles, the prime’s hands running up his thighs. “But, we’ll see.” His knees spread on the bed, feet hanging off the edge outside the prime’s.

“So, you want me like this?” The prime grins, fingers trailing.

“Yeah, how we are right now,” the chroma rumbles, “just, with me inside you.” Lucifer rubs his maw against the prime’s gilded crest, purring as the prime cups his face. He guides his member downwards to the prime’s flesh, “You may need to move closer, Xev.”

The prime smirks, “Certainly, Luci,” and his heel edge him down across the bed. Lucifer strokes his frilled tip against Xev’s fleshy pressed lips, the prime shifting beneath him and spreading his legs as he pulls himself down. The angle is still a bit off, and the prime arches backwards on his heels – pushing himself back and up, his lips and vulva near rolling against the chroma’s member. “Almost,” he murmurs, a hand holding himself open, claws fingering at his slick lips in anticipation. Lucifer holds himself align with Xev’s hovering vulva, carefully pressing his blunt tip between the dark spread lips. Lucifer rumbles above the prime; a low groan rises from Xev, his arch extending against the mass easing into him – inside he had already adjusted to accommodate Lucifer’s massive shaft.

Once Lucifer is certain he won’t slip out he removes his hand, letting the prime take him the rest of the way as they move back down to the bed with a mingle of noises. “There we go,” he grins, meeting hips deep inside of Xev with a guttural breath. The prime twitches around the downward pointing member, his legs curling up against the chroma’s thighs; he openly gasps. Lucifer’s girth presses against his G at the present angle – and their bodies shift, Xev adjusting between soft groans as the chroma moves above him; to get comfortable around and within.

The chroma’s thighs cradle Xev’s waist, partly sitting as he holds himself steadily crouched above the prime. Xev’s legs press against his outer thighs, heels resting his hips and claws curling in the air. “Tell me when you’re good, Xev,” Lucifer rumbles a groan, looking down their shaded bodies illuminated by the prime’s glowing vents and tip.

“Yeah, just – ” Xev grunts, rolling up against the chroma, fingers clutching at his partner’s thighs and over his arching knees. “Just, need a moment to change something,” inside him his cavity shifts, guiding the thick member into a better angle within – the chroma twitches, and he rolls against the penetration. “I’m good now,” the prime purrs, a hand crawling up over the chroma’s sides and back.

Lucifer rumbles as the prime’s claws trail from his back and over his shoulders, stroking through his feathered forearm as he begins to move. He starts off slow, rocking down into the prime where slick fleshy lips cushion his long, deep thrusts. A slight ‘oh’ comes from Xev as he buries himself into his partner, hips meeting hip. The prime’s legs press on the chroma’s thighs, ankles pressing at his hips as he bores in deep. He holds himself steady above Xev, and the prime’s hands clutch at his forearm and thigh.

The prime’s feet scratch at the air as the chroma rolls in gentle thrusts, claws curling and laying in a light press over the chroma’s rear. Xev rolls up against the penetration the best he can manage, his member flexing between their meeting bodies, arching against the chroma’s thickness. His hand once grasping the chroma’s forearm moves up again, reaching for his partner’s head as his own arches back. The back of the excalibur’s head scratches at the sheets, meeting Lucifer’s sightless gaze with his own. Xev shifts, feet pressing at the edge of the bed as his claws dig and scratch, dull tips dragging up the hanging ends. He presses himself up around the chroma’s deep thrusts, “mmm, Lucifer. Harder,” he mewls, fingers crawling beneath the sides of his partner’s horns.

“Certainly, Sunshine,” Lucifer purrs, pressing the prime around his feathered base. He mirrors the prime’s head grasp with his own, running a thumb across the prime’s mutilated maw – a cluster of thin maw tentacles coil against his claw in return. He presses against the prime’s back wall, and Xev’s legs return to his sides as he pushes himself in deep. Grunts and open moans slip from the prime beneath him, guttural growls rumble through his chest as he thrusts into his smaller partner. Around his slicken member Xev squeezes, spurring him further, coaxing out more moans of his name.

Xev presses his head back against the sheets; the hand once cupping Lucifer’s face trails down over the chroma’s chest on way back to hold at his hips. “Mmm, fuck, Luci,” the prime groans, legs clutching around Lucifer’s thighs. Between them his released member twitches in every clench he makes around the chroma; a sharp gasp when the chroma’s slicken thrusts rock against his G. “Ah, Lucifer,” Xev whimpers between halfway gasps, arching, pulling himself up against the thrusts.

Their bodies press against each other, and the prime’s kept down by the increasing bucks that push him against the bed. Guttural groans slip from the chroma as he holds himself above the prime, clutching at the sheets. He breathes down over the prime’s arching head, murmuring haphazard as he bucks. “Xev,” he breathes, an arm falling to his elbow, his helm moving closer to his whining partner below. The prime reaches back up behind the chroma’s horns, pulling him down so their heads press and rub, their sounds filling each other’s ears alongside the sound of slick flesh on flesh.

Lucifer can only mildly hold onto Xev as he bucks, clawing at the sheets with his helm pressing against the prime with an open maw. The excalibur’s clawed feet press and knead at his side, in a slight tremble from resurging heat. “I’m going,” he groans, “to put up my ward. Keep your heat down,” Lucifer half grunts; the prime around him clenches, hands gripping.

“I’m ready,” Xev breathes with a smile, mouth agape in open exhales. And when Lucifer ignites his elemental ward there’s a loud, shaking moan from the prime as the cold covers them both. It brings the prime closer, his member aching within coiling clasper binds. “L-Lucif-ahm,” the prime whimpers, legs clutching tight on the chroma’s hips as he rolls against the heavy bucks. The chroma presses him down hard against the sheets, approaching his own finish near aligned with the noisy prime.

Clenching, clawing at the air. The prime whimpers against the side of the chroma’s face, words slipping between Terminus and Orokin. Disconnected dialogue intermingles with moaning of name, pulling the chroma’s head close with a pressing hand. Lucifer growls against Xev, bucking hard and fast, bouncing the prime against the sheets. Sounds and sensation meld as they approach their peaks, the prime clutching around the deep filling within him.

Sporadic whines rise from the prime as his climax nears, bucking against the chroma’s penetration as his panting breath shakes. He hammers himself up against Lucifer and the swift thrusts, hand clutching around the chroma’s chest. Between them his frilled member twitches, held against his stomach by his claspers as the ends pad and pet as his sensitive tip. His grip tightens just up to the point he cums around Lucifer’s thrusts, again spurting luminescence across his clenching gut between them. Lucifer presses down against Xev as he hits his own final, hilting deep in needing thrusts, filling the prime’s cavity in white – breathing pants against Xev’s neck. He rocks in the end of his orgasm, rumbling at Xev’s helm, ejaculate pressed between their flesh.

They linger in their finished bliss, holding and pressing at each other – spoken with intermingled pants and partial gasps. As their buzz begins to fade, their breathing slowly evens out.

Xev’s grasp behind the chroma’s horns loosen, nudging his face against Lucifer’s as he slowly works to regain his breath. His flinching legs leave the chroma’s thighs, lowering his feet down to the bed’s edge and bent inwards as comfortable as he can; the chroma’s tail lying somewhere between his knees.

Together they catch their breaths; rubbing their heads against another as the whirl of the displayed landscapes replaces their once heavy breath. Beneath him, the chroma can feel the prime’s resurging heat.

“Do you think you’d be good to go again?” Lucifer rumbles, still well within Xev. He’s slow to push himself up onto a near-sitting kneel, the prime stretching out beneath him.

“Yeah,” the prime breathes warm breath, “just, need to get cooled down some.” His clawed feet feel along the length of the chroma’s tail, settling at the base. “After I get cooled down, I’ll be good to go,” he grins, staring up at the chroma knelt above him.

The chroma snorts, staring at Xev before looking over the prime’s messy stomach and the near spilling penetration. “Making quite the mess, aren’t we,” he purrs, “do you want to get cleaned up a bit or …?” He smirks.

“Uh.” The prime pushes himself up, looking down over the faint luminescent mess starting to stick to his stomach. “Oh, yeah. Should … probably get that cleaned up,” he snorts, looking around from where he’s pinned down beneath the chroma. He tries to reach for a loose cloth, but it’s just out of his reach – and Lucifer grabs it for him. “Thanks.”

Lucifer chuckles, leaning down with his cold palms stroking over the excalibur’s heated chest. Xev is neat in cleaning up his stomach, throwing the balled up – mildly glowing – cloth on the floor behind the chroma. “We can get you better cleaned up later,”

“Yeah, me and the sheets,” Xev snorts, rolling against the chroma still inside him; Lucifer laughs, thumbing over the prime’s chest, one drifting over the steaming chest vents. “Before anymore though, gonna tuck myself away, so my stomach doesn’t get any messier,” he arches up, hands feeling over the chroma’s cold forearms. Above the deep penetration the prime’s member reduces, the mass returns to his body as parts of the frilled sides shift to become part of his outer lips around the chroma’s mass. His claspers coil back into his body, leaving the padded ends dangle above his clit.

Xev arches against the stilled penetration as the chroma’s hands drift from his chest to his legs, turquoise palms stroking over his skin and against the resurging heat in his outer thigh. The prime lets the cold hands guide his legs upward, trailing cold over his gilded thigh jut before they cup and press. There’s a pleasant sigh from the excalibur, his hands stroking over the chroma’s cold thighs cupping his sides.

When the prime’s vents eventually fall calm Lucifer leans back over Xev, holding himself above his smaller partner and nudging within. “Ready?” He rumbles, staring down at the prime who cranes his head up and back.

“Mhm,” the prime hums, legs gripping around the chroma’s thighs. As the chroma rocks semi-hard inside him he holds his lips spread, a clawed finger nudging at his clit as his other hand holds at a feathered forearm. His claws curl behind the chroma as the patient thrusts displace the chroma’s ejaculate within him, gooping out between their meeting flesh. There’s a gentle moan from him as Lucifer’s stiffening member twitches against his slicken walls, arching against the rocking hips.

Traces of guttural groans bubble up Lucifer’s throat as he rocks into Xev, careful to hold himself steady over his smaller partner. From above he stares down over the prime’s open moans, maw open and the undamaged side in a partial grin. It spurs him further, near filling his partner with ever increasing thrusts for more sounds, wanting more noises to come from his smaller partner. Beneath him the prime’s hands move up to his sides, claws gripping at his back as his thick needing thrusts rub against his partner’s G – a rumbling groan leaves him, and he doesn’t hold back his noises any longer.

Lucifer groans down over his prime, thick thrusts pressing against the prime’s upper cavity. Xev clutches onto the chroma’s back, mouth agape as Lucifer hammers against his back wall and through the slick fluid still filling him inside. As the thrusts increase in pace so does his sounds, voice hitching through quick moaning gasps; “oh fuck, Luci. Aaaaahn, babe,” he whimpers, curling up into the chroma’s chest, squeezing the feathered body above him with his legs. “Mmm!”

“Xeeev” the chroma softly groans, moving himself down to his elbows. Turquoise claws clutch at the sheets as they curl behind the Xev’s head, as he bucks down into the prime again and again. He breathes down against his partner’s helm, maw pressing against the gilded crest. “My sunshine,” he rumbles before a guided moan, pressing hard into Xev. The prime whimpers, mewls, and moans beneath him, legs clutching over Lucifer’s thighs as he grips at the ice Chroma’s torso.

“Oh-ah fuck, Luci,” the prime whimpers, hands moving and grasping at Lucifer’s strong back as he tries to get a good hold. “Lucifer,” he rolls, hands hitching over the chroma’s shoulders as he arches against the increasing bucks. He pulls himself up against the chroma’s chest, the chroma pressing back with his open maw. Strong repeating thrusts alternate to long penetration rolls, pushing the prime up against the sheets as Lucifer pushes in balls deep, Xev’s breath hitches as Lucifer bottoms out within him, claws curling and legs pressing.

Lucifer alternates between the rocking bucks and the slow needing rolls, coiling down against the noisy prime through his roaring bucks. Guttural groans roll through him; intermingling with Xev’s mewls and muted moans as he presses his face into the chroma’s chest. Lucifer huffs cold as he breathes against Xev and the bed beneath them, rocking his member against the prime’s G. “Oh, sunshine,” he rumbles against Xev, pushing himself back up onto his elbows with his head hanging down – and it’s only for a moment as he leans back down to nuzzle the prime’s smiling maw. “my sunshine.”

A partial laugh drifts from the prime, words split up by open gasps, “you always, know how to flatter, Luci.” He barely manages to speak through his arching moans, pulling the chroma back down on top of him as his curling legs cross. Hot huffing breath brushes against the chroma’s cold maw as he whines, nuzzling against his larger partner’s head before the rolls turn back into hearty thrusts; striking down within him wet and slick. Xev’s legs arch, one slipping from its pressing hold and curls up against the chroma’s swaying tail. “Nnnn, Luci,” he breathes, “Luci.”

“Xev,” the chroma exhales; a hand curls beneath the prime’s shoulder and back, holding him close as his thrusts turn needing and erratic. “Aaoh,” he rumbles, groaning against the prime as he pulls himself close. He takes a moment to shift, the prime’s leg returns to his hips and press. Their noises mix as Lucifer holds Xev close, thrusting hard against the prime’s walls, bucking slick inside the whimpering prime; moist slaps join their meld of noises, thrusts spurred further by the prime’s half-choked moans and calls of the chroma’s name.

Their noises peak, turning half-choked in a joint orgasm.

Lucifer grunts through into his final thrusts, hands clutching at the prime and the sheets as he rolls deep – filling Xev a second time with his cum. The prime’s claws curl and he claw at Lucifer’s back, arching against the deep twitching inside him. Softened sounds still rise from them as they roll together through to their ends, motions letting the chroma’s ejaculate press free from their still frisky rolls. Xev can feel it gooping down around his and the chroma’s flesh, rolling with Lucifer through the chroma’s final hard thrusts.

Soft moans roll from Xev as he rides out his partner’s final thrust, slightly pushing away to look down their bodies and to the filling penetration. Lucifer rises himself back to his elbows as his hips slow their orgasmic thrusts, nuzzling his maw against the prime’s heated pants.

Beside the whispers of the big screen landscape playing beside their bed, there is only breathing; shallow recovering gasp and temperature huffs as they finally come down. The chroma’s chill covers the prime as his hands reach beneath, stroking fingers cold over resurged hotspots till the prime’s breathing slows; Lucifer takes his time to calm his own, nestling his face against the prime’s neck.

A small, hearty laughs, “think, we can go again? Round three?”

Lucifer chuckles, maw pressing up along the prime’s scarred face. “No, I think we’ve both had enough.”

Xev arches against the member still inside him, ejaculate still dripping from their met flesh. “Oh boy, did we,” he smiles, hands falling over the chroma’s legs as he sits up above him. “One things for sure, my legs did get that work out,” he huffs, uncurling his legs from Lucifer’s hips and thighs – letting them fall over the side of the bed over the chroma’s.

“Let me… just get out of you first,” Lucifer snorts, “then we’ll get you cleaned up.” Slowly, he pushes his girth out from Xev as he kneels; a shaky breath leaves the prime as he slides out, viscous white spilling over the bed. “… you and the sheets.”

**Author's Note:**

> After changing the sheets, and getting themselves cleaned up, they watch a movie – coiled up in their bed. 
> 
> -+-
> 
> Kudos, comments, and sharing are encouraged!


End file.
